


Mystery Girl

by TiredHorse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Boscha decides it's time for Amity to relax.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaghettiBabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiBabie/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I wrote anything, it's nice to get back into it.

“We need to get you laid.”

“Boscha!” Amity spat out her drink, coughing and glaring at her in disbelief.

“What? You know I’m right, Skar,” She looked over behind her shoulder at Skara, who gave her a skeptical look. 

“I dunno Boscha, that’s a lit-” 

“Of course I’m right.” Boscha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, you’ve been under so much stress from your parents trying to keep up the insane image standards they set for you. Trust me I would know.” She wrapped her arm around Amity, who went back to sipping her soda from a straw. “But sometimes you just gonna blow off steam and you know, bump one off with some random nobody with no strings attached. Easy.”

“I don’t want that,” Amity grumbled as she blew bubbles into her soda, her face redder than a cherry tomato.

“Huh?” Boscha leaned in. “What was that?” The redhead being more annoying than usual by Amity’s standards.

“I said, I don't want that.” Amity repeated slightly louder, folding her arms and sighing as she sunk into the booth’s chair. “I haven’t even been on a date before...”

“Date? Who said anything about dating? You are just going to get fucked and move on and- wait, never dated?” She turned to her cherry red faced friend and smirked, “Are you telling me  _ you’re _ still a virgin?” She laughed, not even having to wait for Amity to answer as she could see the red cheeks turn even darker. “Oh my god, that’s so precious.” 

“Boscha. Ease up,” Skara said as she tried to suppress a giggle. “But Amity, it's fine if you are. There is nothing wrong with that.” 

“Yeah unless you are a big repressed nerd.” 

“Boscha!” Skara glared at her, receiving only a shrug in response. Skara sighed heavily as she returned to her drink, trying to ignore Boscha.

“So what if I am?” Amity argued, livid at the fact they were embarrassing her and regretting choosing the inside seat of the booth so she couldn’t escape this embarrassment hell. “It’s not like I have to define myself by whether or not I’ve been with someone...you know... _ physically _ .”

“Well it means you’re a repressed nerd virgin in some serious need of getting laid!” Boscha snickered, but held her hands up in defense when Skara and Amity punched her arms. “Ow! Hey!” She sighed. “Okay okay, look I’m sorry, so let me rephrase.” She set aside her drink and turned to Amity. “You need a destresser, something to help let out all that pent up frustration you’ve got built up.” She poked Amity’s chest. “You are the only one with a car.”

“And the only one with a license.” Amity added, giving Boscha a smug look. 

“I would have passed if the instructor wasn’t a bitch about how I  _ almost _ hit a pedestrian. That guy was in my way and had it coming, but that’s besides the point. Look, listen. One, you have a car  _ and  _ license and two, I happen to have a way to get us into an underground concert. We’ll get some drinks, get drunk and make some regrets we’ll have for the rest of our lives. Simple!”

Amity and Skara looked at her as if she was crazy. 

“Y’all haven’t drank either?” 

They shook their heads. 

“You both need to seriously loosen up! Ugh, fine! We can be  _ responsible, _ but we need to get you out of the house and get you a life, Amity. Are you going to do something new and live the life you want to live? Or are you going to live in fear of your mother and live a life with what ifs and choices made for you?”

Amity and Skara looked at Boscha as if she said something out of character for her before looking at each other, “In a way Ames, in a weird way, Boscha is right.” 

“Of course I’m right,” Boscha stated with a sly smile. “I keep saying it and you just don’t believe me!”

“We should go, as long as we are  _ responsible _ ,” She stared at Boscha who hummed and looked away. “It’ll be fun.”

Amity looked between the two and sighed, relenting. “Fine, we can go. It’s not like I want to go home anyways.” She thought back earlier in the day and how she had gotten into a verbal fight with her mother about a test she didn’t get an exemplary score in. 

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Boscha jumped out of the booth. “You drive, I’ll lead the way. But first we are going to my house and getting you a change of clothes.” 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” She looked down at her outfit, but at a second glance, she was wearing a pink and white varsity shirt with ‘Hexside’ in bold pink letters printed on it. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh.’ Can’t have the whole world know that we go to Hexside and figure out we are a bunch of teens looking for a good time, now can we?” She grabbed Amity’s wrist and pulled her out of the booth. “Now let’s go.” 

\----

“I still don’t know about this Boscha.” Amity wrapped her arms around herself, as they entered the convenience store. 

“Chillax, will ya? You look fine. I keep telling you that no one is going to know who you are. Especially not in that outfit anyway.” Boscha smirked as she gave her friend the once over. Amity wore a long pink dress that went down past her thighs, with a black belt running across it. A black choker and matching wrist bands; two small ones on her left wrist and one thick black one with worn metal stubs on it on her right wrist. She wore black stockings underneath the dress to cover her legs and matching pink shoes to go along with the dress. 

“Oh wait, lemme fix something.” Boscha removed the hair tie from Amity’s hair and ruffled it up. “Damn girl, I knew you had to have had long hair, not this wild mane!” She laughed as Amity swiped the hair tie from the red head.

“And so what if I have a mane?” She pulled the hair from her eyes and tied her hair up to keep it out of her eyes, leaving the rest of the mess that Boscha made alone.

“And what do you mean no one will recognize her? She has green hair and amber eyes, everybody is immediately going to know she’s a Blight.” Skara interjected.

“Shut up Skar, you are gonna make her more nervous than she actually needs to be.” She wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulder, pulling her in close. “Look Ames, just chill, breathe, and repeat to yourself that everything’s gonna be alright. No one is going to recognize you and you are gonna have a good time. We’re your friends; we’re not gonna let anything bad happen to you, alright?”

Amity looked back at Boscha and sighed, feeling a little bit better, “Alright.” 

“Good, now I’m gonna get us some snacks and drinks then we can hit the road.” Boscha unwrapped herself from Amity and left the two other girls alone by the drink counter. And even though Amity was feeling better, Skara could still see the nervousness written all over her face.

“Hey Ames, you okay?” She nudged her with her elbow as Skara grabbed a cup and started pouring fountain water into it. 

“Yeah, it’s just that,” She looked over Skara’s shoulder to look for Boscha, finding her flirting with some random guy. “I just can’t do what Boscha does.” She confessed. 

“You mean be a slut?” 

“Yes, I mean no- i mean what?” Amity shook her head, blushing madly as Skara laughed. “No I mean...Talk to strangers and be so free. I’ve only known you and Boscha my whole life, well besides Willow before she moved. But like, you know how I am.”

“Closed off, repressed and controlled?” Skara asked, taking a sip of her water. 

“Yeah, I mean you could have put it nicer but-” 

“Oh, I did put it nicely.” 

“But, yeah you’re right. Like what if someone flirts with me at this concert? I’m just going to... _ freak _ out.”

Skara sighed and looked around the store and as she did, a tall girl with a green bomber jacket, red beanie and torn jeans came walking in carrying a guitar case. She glanced over to see Amity, who was awestruck by this person. “Why don’t you go talk to her?” 

“What? Who? Me? No. No! No no no no  _ no _ . I couldn't, I mean she’s uh, she’s um...” Amity gulped, grabbing Skara’s water and taking a sip. “Boy it’s hot in her, _ I mean _ here, huh?” 

“Right…” Skara glanced back at the girl, slowly taking her cup back from Amity “So...she’s your type? Well, consider this like your first test. Go talk to her.” 

“What? No I can’t, she’s so cool and I’m…” Amity looked down. “I’m a…”

“You’re a Blight,” Skara interjected. She grabbed Amity’s arm and whispered in her ear. “Channel your inner Odalia and use that feign confidence and talk to her.” She shoved Amity towards the girl.

Amity grumbled, looking back at Skara, making an obscene gesture at her. She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled.  _ ‘Channel your inner mother. Channel your inner mother.’  _ She walked up to the mysterious girl, a stone cold expression on her face, she slowly opened her mouth, “He-”

“Hey Ames!” Boscha yelled, causing Amity to duck into the opposite aisle as the tall girl perked up having heard someone shout in the store. Amity was going to kill Boscha. “What are you doing? Come on let’s go or else we are gonna be late!” Boscha grabbed Amity’s wrist and dragged her out the door, leaving Skara with her face in her hands as she trailed after the two.

\---

“Wait seriously?” 

“Seriously! She was just about to say something before you butted in with your loud ass mouth.” Skara snapped, patting Amity’s shoulder before turning her attention towards her. “It’s okay, Ames...it was just practice.”

Amity merely groaned, not feeling up for a retort as her face was pressed against the steering wheel of her beat up Honda.

“So that’s your type, huh?” Boscha said cracking open an energy drink.

“What does that mean? My  _ type _ ? What are you two even  _ talking _ about?” Amity snapped, and both girls held up their hands in defense as Amity put her head back on the steering wheel.

“It would have ended in disaster anyways.” Boscha admitted, “You could have fallen over while leaning against an aisle or tripped and face planted into her.” Boscha shook her head as she only got a groan in response. “I mean, what were you gonna say?”

“I don’t know? I was going to...wing it.” She sighed, starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“You were going to  _ wing it _ ? No dumbass, you don’t just ‘ _ wing it.’ _ You have to go in with a plan.”

“A plan huh?” Amity continued to drive down the road, not really bothering to listen to Boscha. 

“Yeah a plan, whenever I go out - turn right up here - I go with a plan and I take protection.”

“You mean like a condom?” Amity asked putting on her blinker and taking the right.

“Well, yes that, but also this.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a keychain with a stun gun and pepper spray on it. “If they’re a creep, kill’em.”

Amity gave a light chuckle to Boscha’s absurdity, showing that she was feeling at least little bit better.

“There’s my girl.” The red head elbowed her playfully. “Besides we got the whole night and a concert full of good looking people to get to so-“

“Amity look! There she is!” Skara pointed just a little bit up ahead. Riding up ahead on a motorcycle was the same girl who walked in the convenience store with the guitar. She had the guitar resting on her back and a visorless helmet on her head, so there was no mistaking it. This was the same girl.

“Oh my god.” Amity gulped hard as her hands began to sweat on the wheel. 

“This could be your second chance.” Skara giggled playfully pushing against Amity’s arm.

“W-what should I do?” She asked as the distance between the girl and them was getting closer and closer. 

“Just shoot her a look, “ Boscha suggested catching Amity before she just went and did it “Not yet! Wait until I tell you.” She peered over Amity’s shoulder, waiting for the opportune moment. “Okay, okay. Loooook, now.” 

When Boscha gave her the go ahead, Amity turned her head to see the girl glancing over at her as well, her cheeks flushing when the girl smiled and winked at her. The car started to slow down as Amity subconsciously hit the brakes when the light was changing colors, forcing them to watch the girl speed through the light as they came to a stop.

“And there she goes.” Skara sighed, “She had a guitar with her, so maybe she’s in the band we are going to see?”

“I doubt it.” Boscha snorted, “She’s probably going home. I mean, what are the chances that she’s performing at the concert we are going to?” She glanced over Amity. “Look Amity,”

Amity wasn’t listening to her. As she watched the girl drive off, Amity began to white knuckle the steering wheel, the words Boscha said earlier echoing in her mind.  _ ‘Are you going to do something new and live the life you want to live? Or are you going to live in fear of your mother and live a life with what ifs and choices made for you?’ _ And the next thing she knew, her foot hit the accelerator.

“Amity!” Skara screeched as she held the backseat, surprised by the quick acceleration. 

“Aw hell yeah!” Boscha cheered. “Let’s go after her, do you have a plan?”

“Nope,” She grinned at Boscha. “I’m gonna wing it.” She watched the color drain from Boscha’s face. 

Just when they were getting closer to the girl again, flashing lights appeared behind their car.

“Oh shit, it's the Emperor's police force.” Boscha cursed and sighed, sitting back in her chair, “Just...pull over and show them your license.”

“I, uh, can’t?” Amity began to sweat as she sped faster. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Skara piped up. “Just pull over.”

“Yeah, doesn’t your family own half the cops anyways?” Boscha added.

“I can’t,” Amity gulped. “I don’t have my license.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have your license?!” Boscha shouted, punching Amity in the arm. “What are you gonna do when they catch us?!”

“I left it in my pants at  _ your  _ house when  _ you  _ made me change!” She yelled back at her, her grip tightening on the wheel. “And don’t worry, they won’t catch us.”

Amity sped past the mysterious girl, who gave her a look of concern when the cops also whizzed past her. Boscha smirked and began to laugh as Skara looked on in fright as they sped down the roads with the cops chasing after her, burning rubber through the night in defiance to the law.

\----

The car sat in silence as the three teens waited in anticipation behind a billboard sign saying “Now Leaving the Boil Isles,” breathing a sigh of relief as several police vehicles raced past them.

“Amity, that was the coolest shit ever,” Boscha shouted, shaking the girl’s arm. “Now let's go to that concert.” 

“Let’s just go home,” Skara exhaled, having sunk deep into the leather of the back seat. 

Amity laughed at the two, still feeling the adrenaline course through her. “I don’t know, Skar, I kind of really want to see the concert.” She turned the key only for the engine to sputter. “Oh no. No, no, nooo.” The engine died and Amity groaned, her head dropping and smack against the steering wheel.. “We’re out of gas.”

“And there isn’t a gas station near here for miles...” Skara added pointing at her phone. The three girls sighed and got out of the car. 

“Let’s just go home.” Boscha mumbled as she began, holding out her thumb as she walked the road back towards The Boiling Isles.

“Wait? Hitchhiking? Are you serious? ” Skara asked, following the red head close behind. 

“Yeah. How else are you expecting us to get home and not let our parents know, huh? Do you have any idea what my father would do to me if he found out i got lost in the middle of nowhere?” Boscha shouted, gesturing to the vast emptiness of where they were. “Hard pass.”

“But what about, oh I don’t know, kidnappers, murderers?” Skara shouted back,

“Jeez Skar, I fucking told you I brought protection.” Boscha reached into her bag and pulled out the stun gun. “If they’re a creep, we kill them.” 

“Geez,” Skar shook her head before taking a deep breath, “You doing okay Amity?” 

The question was only met with silence. 

“Amity?” Skara turned around to see Amity slowly taking up the rear. She stopped and wanted for the green haired girl to catch up. “You okay Amity?”

“No,” Amity sucked in her breath through clenched teeth, expelling it the same way, in a strained, shallow sigh. She dug her heel into the dirt, kicking the top layer of gravel and sand up into a dusty, red cloud around her. “I’m more frustrated and stressed than I’ve ever been!” She threw out her arms into the air. “I was so  _ excited _ , Skara. Just once, I wanted to try to let loose, and go to this stupid concert, meet someone worthy of me and my time. Or at the very least...”

She sighed trailing off as she opened her arms out and fell back on the ground. “Instead, I selfishly got us lost with this feign sense of confidence chasing some unknown girl, someone who I’ll probably never meet again!” She grabbed a handful of dust and gravel and tossed it into the air, only for it to come back and hit her in the face. She sputtered and sat up before continuing. “Not to mention breaking the law and getting chased by the Emperor's police force!” She grumbled more, “I just...wanted to have some fun.” As she felt tears well up in her eyes, she looked up to see Skara giving her a look of concern and Boscha with her thumb still out. 

“I don’t know,” Skara shrugged, curling up and sitting down next to Amity. “I had a pretty fun time, all things considered. I mean, my heart almost exploded out of my chest at the thought of going to prison for speeding, but hey...still had fun.”

“Yeah, and hey” Boscha shrugged. “Who needs that dumb concert? Did  _ you _ have fun at least?”

“Yeah… I guess I did.” Amity sniffed, wiping away a tear 

“Good, now stop crying or you will ruin the make up I painstakingly put on you.” Boshca teased. 

Amity stuck her tongue out at her before. “You look so dumb with your thumb out.”

“Hey, I’m trying to get us home and-” The sound of a van’s horn blared towards them as it slowed down. “Just got us a ticket home!”

“Hey need a lift!” A black teen with a blue hoodie asked, poking his head out from the car door. A bespectacled girl rolled down her window on the other side, smiling wide as she examined the three of them.

“Hell yeah! We are actually on our way to a concert,” Boscha smirked running towards the van. “Care to give us a lift?”

Amity and Skara rolled their eyes as they got up off the ground. “Who needs some dumb concert, huh?” She grumbled towards Skara as they both followed behind their dumb friend.

“Hey, we are heading to a concert too!” The teen in the blue hoodie replied. “Where’s your destination?”

“The Owl House.”

——

The Owl House was actually closer than expected, and as they approached the building it looked to be a run down abandoned manor that had been remodeled into a tourist trap. 

The van had pulled up behind the building, but not before dropping the girls out front. “We hope you stay for the show!” The girl in the glasses shouted to them.

“She was cute, eh, Amity?” Boscha elbowed her as they entered the Owl House.

“I mean I guess so? I can see why you might think she’s cute, but she’s more  _ your _ type...”

Boscha laughed, “I love nerdy looking people, it makes me want to beat them into submission and serve me.” 

“Oh please, we both know you’d be the submissive brat.” Skara grinned, pushing Boscha a bit.

“S-shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!!!” She pushed Skara back, “Amity don’t listen to her I- wait a second...Skara? Where’s Amity?” 

“Oh my fucking god.” Skara pointed over Boscha’s shoulder and they saw Amity walking up to the girl they’ve seen all night toning her guitar.

“I don’t believe it.” Boscha smiled, folding her arms in front of her and letting out a quick laugh.

____

Amity was nervous, she couldn’t believe that the girl she had been following all night was actually here. She took in a deep breath as she stood over the girl. “Hey.”

The girl looked up and smiled. “Oh hey! It’s you!”

“Wha? Me?” Amity pointed at herself. She was already starting to regret doing this. Maybe if she left now she can pretend none of this ever happened.

“Yeah, you, you were being chased by the cops! How did you get away? There was, like, ten of them following you!” The girl placed a hand on the speaker next to her using it to help push off and stand up. The girl was a good five or six inches taller than Amity, and being this close she felt like was about to start sweating uncontrollably 

“O-oh, I, um...I hid behind the town sign.” She chuckled, deciding to omit how they ran out of gas and the rest of the band picked them up.

“Ah, so the cute green haired girl is also a bad girl huh?” The girl smirked leaning on the speaker.

Amity laughed, messing with her hair, “Yeah, I guess I am.” Wait...cute?

“You got a name, bad girl?” 

“It’s uh, Amity.” She held out her hand to the girl who chuckled and reached out and grasped it. Amity could feel the rough calluses against her otherwise soft baby skinned hands. 

“Luz. What are you here for Amity?” 

“Oh, I’m here for the band!” She smiled up at Luz, already smitten. “I like your jacket, it’s really cool.” 

“Heh, thanks and I like your green hair. It’s so wild.” Luz chuckled and began unzipping her jacket revealing a t-shirt in the style of the 1980s font that said “Bad Girl Coven.” 

Amity blushed trying not to stare.

“Hey, uh, it gets pretty cold in here if you aren’t on stage, so you can wear it if you want. You  _ are  _ dressed pretty light ” Luz stated, flicking the jacket up and around Amity so it rested perfectly on her shoulders.

“T-thank you.” Amity wasn’t really cold because of all the heat generating from her embarrassment, but she knew for a fact she wasn’t giving this jacket back.

“Don’t mention it,” Luz smirked at her before grabbing her guitar. “And hey, stick around after the show. I’d love to talk to a cutie like you some more afterwards.” 

“If you’d give me your number then I can always talk to you.” She replied almost a bit snarky. 

“Deal.” Luz winked at her and sped up the stairs and onto the stage.

As soon as Luz ascended the stairs and was about to be out of sight, Amity breathed a sigh of relief. “She has a cute butt.”

“Pfft,” Luz turned around. “I can hear you, you know.” She laughed as Amity’s face turned red. 

“I-uh, I-” Amity couldn't get the words out as Luz shook her head playfully and headed back up. 

“Enjoy the show.” Luz waved, giving her a wink before she finally disappeared from view.

Amity sighed, thinking she already embarrassed herself enough she turned around to head back to her friends. “Yes, yes, yes!” Skara shouted as she practically tackled the green haired girl. “You did it! You talked to her.”

“I’m proud of you girl! You talked to her not to mention got her jacket too.” Boscha slapped Amity’s back before wrapping her arm around Amity’s neck and in a whispered voice said. “We might get you laid tonight after all.”

“Shut up Boscha!” She pushed Boscha’s face away laughing this time. Amity starred up at the stage as the band started to play music. “Thanks guys.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is loosely based off that one episode of SU but hey I had fun writing again and I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> There are several stories in this fandom that made me interested in writing again and I want to thank them.
> 
> also BIG thanks to Sir_Skullian for being my beta


End file.
